12 Shades Of Darvey
by AnonymousDH
Summary: "Are you sure?" she asked, probably being polite, because he was her boss after all."I am," he mumbled, still mesmerized. "Do whatever you want." She threw him a curious look over her shoulder as she bend forward, her hands on his desk, "whatever," she repeated seductively. - 12 small Darvey ficlets


**Hello everyone..I was going through some old documents and found this.. 12 small pieces of ficlets inspired by the 50nerdsofgrey tweets, and since I've only been able to write emo stuff lately and we kinda need something fun, I thought I'd share it here as well. So I know some of you have already seen it, but for those of you who haven't. Have fun. And maybe leave a review? x**

* * *

 **xxx**

He looked at her, still not fully comprehending how he ended up with her as a secretary Because she just showed up in the bar, telling him she wanted to work for him. He knew from that second on that she was different. And he let her, her let her work for him. Hell, he'd do anything for her.

And now she was here, inside his office and somehow his heart started beating faster as she took another step towards him. "Are you sure?" she asked, probably being polite, because he was her boss after all.

"I am," he mumbled, still mesmerized. "Do whatever you want."

She threw him a curious look over her shoulder as she bend forward, her hands on his desk, "whatever," she repeated seductively.

"I love a woman taking control," the words leaving his lips before his brain realised it.

"Okay," she whispered then, "you have meeting at 11.00 with Jenkins, a 3 'o clock one with Cameron Dennis and I gave that bullshit case to the D.A. down the hall."

* * *

 **xxx**

"Oooh," she squealed as she reached for his hand in support, his eyes finding hers. "What is it Donna?" he whispered.

"This is .." she breathed, "it's going too fast, Harvey."

Her words making him worry and he swallowed, "I can't make it stop now," he answered apologetic, and she just nodded closing her eyes, waiting for this ride to be over.

"It's okay," he reassured her as he guided down the floor, "it's over now, you can open your eyes." And she did, letting out a big breath as she thought about what had just happened.

She never took that newly installed elevator at the firm again.

* * *

 **xxx**

She watched him as he lay down in front of her, the way his muscles tightened. That small frown on his head, and the droplets of sweat forming just under his hair line. The way his breath became heavier every time his arms stretched again, and she knew she had to keep him going.

"Harvey," she squealed as he did it again, "Ooh this is amaaazing," she continued as she saw him smile at her, "almost there."

"Donna," he breathed again, his chest moving up and down, "Donna.. i don't think I can do it again."

"Just one more push," she smiled as she saw his muscles tightening again. "YEs," she exclaimed as he reached for the top again, "yes, you did it, new record," she added almost out of breath herself as she eyed him placing the lifting weights of the gym back.

* * *

 **xxx**

She squirmed on the floor, letting out a cry while her body still shook from the pain he caused her. Her hands trembling as she looked at him, her eyes watery.

"I thought you said you picked up all the thumb tacks," she cried as she removed the red one from her bare foot.

* * *

 **xxx**

She looked at him, her eyes wide and so were his. Both breathing in the same rhythm, hesitant as words remained unspoken. She looked away, his gaze becoming to much and for a second she wondered how she ended up here. With him, but there they were and there was no way back.

"Just do it, Harvey," she ordered.

He nodded, extending his hand towards hers. He expected her to pull back, but she didn't. Maybe she was more sure about what was going to happen than he thought or imagined she would be.

He pulled her credit card from her hand, cutting it in half. It was the only way to stop her from buying even more purses.

* * *

 **xxx**

He watched her, the way she was bend down on the floor. On her hands and knees, how her hair was over the place. Her breaths heavy and her bottom stuck up in the air in his direction.

"Have you found your earring?" he asked as he saw her hand disappear under his couch again.

* * *

 **xxx**

He looked in love, this affectionate smile on his face as his gaze lowered to his hands and what he was holding. His fingers moving up and down, feeling the texture, trying to memorize every single detail from this special moment. "I just can't get enough of these curves," he mumbled, his tongue tracing his lips as he rolled the basketball around in his hands.

* * *

 **xxx**

She looked at him, her eyes big as she saw how he kept trying. "Harvey, don't" she mumbled, "it's too big."

His eyes fluttered a few times as he stared at her. "Don't worry," he answered, his smirk smile returning on his lips, "It will fit," he continued with that confident flare of his as he tried again.

"Harv," she sighed, but he didn't listen. "Harvey," she exclaimed this time, trying to get his attention. "This isn't going to work."

But he shook his head, not willing to give up. He tried once more, screaming out a "yes, it fits," when the file finally copied to the USB drive.

* * *

 **xxx**

She leaned against his door frame, her knuckles falling against the wood three times and it wasn't long before he answered the door. At first he took a step back, his eyes popping up as he saw her.

But it was the way her auburn locks framed her face, that smile on her face and the sparkle in her eyes that made him take a step towards her again. "Hi," he smiled, crooking his head and the way she mimicked his move made him swallow and lick his lips.

Neither of them spoke, at least not with words. Their eyes having a conversation on their own, something he finally broke as he stepped aside. "Come inside," he whispered seductively. His signature smirk growing on his lips as he added how he had something special to show her.

She rose on her feet a bit, his words sounding like music in her ears and she threw him a flirtatious look as she looked over her shoulder towards him, "you got me tickets for Hamlet?" she asked.

* * *

 **xxx**

His signature smirk grew on his face as he watched her walk closer to him. Their eyes locked as she took another step towards him, making him take a step back, but the kitchen counter stopped him.

He seemed surprised, but she had this devilish grin on her face like this was her plan all along. To corner him in the kitchen. Something she succeeded in as she took another step in his direction. Slowly extending her arms, until her hands rested on either side of the counter from him.

"Donna," he breathed as he felt her body closing in on her. "Turn around," she whispered in his ear, his smile only growing as he realised what she was doing. She always liked being in charge. Not just at the firm, but at home too.

He obeyed letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he felt her hot breath on the exposed skin of his neck. Her hands trailing over his back as he noticed how she lifted herself on her toes. Bringing her lips to his ear again. "What do you want me to do," she asked in the most seductive tone he had ever heard. Her lips leaving wet kisses down his neck.

"Talk dirty to me," he breathed, causing her to smile.

"It's your time to do the dishes."

* * *

 **xxx**

"OMG," she exclaimed the first time she saw it, "OMG," she repeated, a shocked look on her face as she looked down at him. "I .." he stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Harvey, it's enormous," she breathed, still in shock. Her eyes still fixed on it, "it's…it's just..just too big."

Harvey stared at her, feeling a bit uneasy. He expected her to be happy, to kiss him. "I .." he sighed, "I'll go back and get a smaller one," he answered then closing the box of the ring he'd given her.

* * *

 **xxx**

"Harvey. put it in!" she nearly cried out as she stared at him. How he was nearly kneeling on the floor in front of her and he looked up at her. His head crooked to the back a bit, to give him a better view. His dark chocolate eyes meeting hers. "Donna I'm trying," he breathed.

"Faster, Harvey," she continued, her voice horse and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Fuck, Donna," he exclaimed, "it's too hot. I can't."

"Harvey," she sighed, "so help me god. If you don't do it right now. I might kill you." The words resonated in his head as he went over the options. Her hazel eyes still burning his skin, wondering what was more threatening.

A hungry Donna or the hot oven next to him.

He finally slid the pizza inside, closing the door. "There," he mumbled, getting up on his feet again. A hungry Donna was definitely scarier.

 **THE END**


End file.
